1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying an operation screen used in manually adjusting an arrangement in a screen and a display magnification of a subject image. The present invention relates more particularly to an operation screen generating apparatus, a printing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, an operation screen generating method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aspect ratio of an original image (a subject image) as a printing object and an aspect ratio of a print sheet do not always coincide with each other. In such a case, it is necessary to set a print area on the original image (the subject image) to coincide with the aspect ratio of the print sheet.
As a method for this kind of setting, there are two kinds of methods, namely, a manual setting method and an automatic setting method.
In the case of the manual setting method, setting of a print area is executed through operation of a user himself/herself for moving and/or expanding and reducing a rectangular frame displayed on a print sheet. A rectangular frame is set the same as an aspect ratio of the print sheet (see, for example, JP-A-2003-244586).
An example of setting of a print area according to the manual setting method is shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, an area of an original image (a subject image) 1 is considerably larger than an area of a print area 3. In this example, the print area 3 is moved from a figure on the left side onto a figure on the right side.
On the other hand, in the case of the automatic setting method, setting of a print area is automatically executed according to a relation between an aspect ratio of an original image and an aspect ratio of a print sheet (see, for example, JP-A-11-331542).
An example of setting of a print area according to the automatic setting method is shown in FIG. 2. In FIG. 2, the original image (the subject image) 1 is a panoramic image and the print area 3 is an L size area. In this example, a section near the center of the original image (the subject image) 1 is automatically set as the print area 3.